


Monster

by ShardsOfColor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfColor/pseuds/ShardsOfColor
Summary: She flies through the room, a knife in her hand. Blood is everywhere. On her clothes, on his clothes, the floor, the ceiling, on the people. She is like a wild animal, tearing into her prey with her knife. It is terrifying and beautiful at the same time. They are standing around her in awe of what she can do, has done, and will probably do again. When the last person drops to the floor, dead, she freezes.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am new to AO3, but not to writing fanfictions. If you would like to find me on other fanfic sites my username is JemmaBlackstairs4ever. If you have any ideas to suggest that you believe will improve the fanfic or my writing, please say so in the comments section. Happy reading!

"Monster"

"Monster"

"Monster"

She flies through the room, a knife in her hand. Blood is everywhere. On her clothes, on his clothes, the floor, the ceiling, on the people. She is like a wild animal, tearing into her prey with her knife. It is terrifying and beautiful at the same time. They are standing around her in awe of what she can do, has done, and will probably do again. When the last person drops to the floor, dead, she freezes.

"Sara!" Kendra is the first one to speak, but she still pushed herself against the wall in fear when Sara looked at her. Sara falls to the floor, as lifeless as a doll. She is lying there, shaking, when Leonard steps forward.

"Birdie," He says in a voice softer than anyone of them had heard from him. "Lance, come on. We have to go, okay? Come on. That's it. Let's go." She slowly stands, with his help, and they start walking out of the bar and back to the Waverider.

Even before Sara and Leonard had gotten back to the ship, Rip had already begun his usual rant.  
"That mission was a complete disaster! You call yourselves Legends, you claim to be heroes, but you can't even complete a simple mission without leaving a trail of mistakes, and speaking of leaving trails! Sara! Can you not restrain yourself? Hm? You are a liability to the team! No! Not just the team! You are a liability to history! Do you even feel any remorse for what you have done?" By the time Rip was finished with his latest speech everyone was staring at Sara, everyone but Leonard. Snart had gone up to the former Time Master, and punched him. This was too much for Sara, and she calmly walked to her room. Some time passed, and everyone just stared at each other until someone finally spoke. It was Snart.  
"Are any of you going to follow her?" The man paused, waiting for a response. "No one? This part is more your forte, not mine." Snart drawled to the rest of the team. They all stared back at him, silent and terrified. "If you don't wipe that expression off your faces by the time I get back, you all and I will have a talk, my fists to your faces." He growled. Snart shook his head as he went to go check up on the resident assassin.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all of the awesome kudos and comments, seeing that you all enjoyed this makes my day! Here's the newest chapter, happy reading!

He knocked on her door, no answer. "Assassin, it's me. Let me in." Snart winced, internally cursing at himself for using her nickname so soon after the bloodlust attack. Either way, the door slid open. He saw this going many paths, but this was not something he was expecting. Sara Lance, the most badass (and only) assassin he knew, was working on tying herself to her bedpost. "What the hell Lance!" Snart said as he rushed to her, and started to untangle her from the sheets. Sara was silent throughout the process. When he had finally untangled her, she fell forward, unconscious, so he caught her and placed her on the bed. This was when he realized how warm her skin was. "Gideon?" He asked, his tone laced with concern.  
"I believe Miss Lance has managed to obtain an injury during the mission. If you would redirect her to the medbay I can help more."  
"What has happened to you now Sara?" Leonard sighed.  
At this her eyelids fluttered and she managed to murmur, "Len?"  
"Yeah Birdie, I'm here." He replied as he carried her to the medbay.  
LINE BREAK  
"Mister Snart, if you could place Miss Lance down I-"  
"Yeah, yeah I got it Gideon." Snart replied setting Sara down on the medbay chair.  
"I believe that Miss Lance has been slashed with a poisoned blade, however she has already stitched her own wound closed. The poison has similar symptoms to a strong flu, and she will recover in a few days." Gideon said.  
"Thanks Gideon." Snart replied to the AI. "Can I bring her back to her room, or should she stay here?"  
"Miss Lance may be moved to where ever you see fit as long as her vitals are being supervised."  
"Thanks Gideon." He replied as he picked up the sleeping assassin for the third time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Bye, have a great day!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

"Mmh." Leonard turned towards the bed as he heard Sara start to wake up. Before he could do much more, she was against him, with a knife pressed to his throat.   
"Assassin, it's just me." When she realized what she had done, she stepped back with a look of horror on her face. They stayed there, frozen, until she started coughing. He moved forward to aid her somehow, but she just as quickly backed away.   
"No don't. I'm a monster." She said almost calmly.   
"Sa-Lance.” Leonard quickly corrected himself, he has learned the hard way to not let anyone in. “You know that's not true." He said with a hint of a smirk, but she only brushed him off.   
"Get out of here Snart. I don't want you in here." Sara said stubbornly, but in a much softer voice she followed up with, "You're not safe here."  
"If that's what you want." He replied, all laughter gone from his tone. "Oh, and by the way," he drawled, "Gideon says you basically have the flu from whatever you got poisoned with. Next time you get injured, just go to the medbay. For everyone’s sake." He got up, and left. As the door slid shut, Leonard heard a knife thump into them behind him.  
It has been an hour, with no word from Sara, and Leonard was beginning to worry. A silly little poison couldn't keep her down? Right? The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became. To distract himself, Snart headed to the Galley, hoping to find a certain bird.  
When he got to the Galley, Leonard found that the whole team was eating dinner. Well, the whole team but Sara and their captain. Stein looked up as Leonard strolled in.  
"Ah, Mister Snart, care to join us?" the old man called.   
"Thanks, but no thanks Stein. I'm looking for Sara. Have you seen her?" At the mention of their violent teammate the professor's face soured.   
"No, I have not."  
"Maybe you should check a local bar. Just follow the trail of blood." Sunshine boy, Raymond Palmer was also in a less than pleasant mood when it came to the White Canary.  
"Hate to break it to you Boyscout, but there ain't no bars in the damn temporal zone." Snart stalked off, looking for a place to cool down.  
LINE BREAK :)  
"Mister Snart," Gideon called to Leonard. He was sitting in the cargo bay, polishing his Cold Gun. "There seems to be an issue concerning Miss Lance." The AI continued.  
"Tell her to deal with it by herself, if she's so self sufficient." After a moment he sighed, regretting his words, and went to see what the Canary had gotten herself into this time. As he walked into her room, he chuckled. Sara, the badass assassin, had managed to become so tangled in the blankets around her feet in a way that she was unable to free herself. "Need a hand?" he asked.  
"No...maybe? Fine. Just be quick about it, I'm freezing." Leonard then noticed just how incredibly pale she was.  
"Sure thing Lance." he started to untangle her, but then paused, realizing that he had her captive, "What you said earlier, about being a monster, did you mean it? Do you really think you're a monster?"  
"I know I'm a monster. I've known it since I came out of the pit." She replied with a shiver. "I'm sorry for going off on you earlier, but it's true. You should stay away from me if you want to live."  
"Alright then."  
"That's all you have to say Leonard? You should be running out the door right about now. I know the rest of the team would be." She said, her voice laced with self pity and loathing.  
"Fine, I'll share," He says with a hint of sarcasm, "You're not one. A monster I mean." All the sarcasm was gone now. He was truly sincere, and Sara could tell.  
"If you truly believe that, then you're either stupidly kind, or a fool. Good night Len." At that she rolled over, and as if she could fall asleep on command, started snoring softly.  
"Good night Sara." The Crook replied, kissing her forehead before walking to his own corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Have a great day!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Sara awoke to another coughing attack. By this point she was cold, miserable, and half-heartedly hoping a certain crook would come back. "G-Gideon?" her voice cracked, and her 

throat was scratchy. "C-could you get Len back in here? Tell h-him to b-bring cards." She shivered the more she spoke.

 

"Of course Miss Lance. Should I also tell him to bring an extra blanket?" The AI replied.

 

"N-no p-please, Gideon. I h-have to k-keep some of m-my dignity." Sara chuckled shakily. "Also lights to 70% please."

 

"Noted." Gideon turned up the lights as Leonard walked in.

 

"Hey Assassin. Any better?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

 

"Meh. Did you bring the cards?"

 

"Yup." He said popping the p. He sat down across from her, and began to shuffle.

 

"Thanks. Gin?"

 

"Sure, Sara."

 

"Wow Len, are we on a first name basis now? Don't tell, the team will think you've turned to slush!" Despite her witty comeback, the assassin's face fell when she mentioned the team, and remembered what she had done right in front of them. 

 

"Hey," he said softly, "what happened in the bar was not your fault. You can't control it. The team knows that, I know that, and you know that. Okay?" he said softly.  
"I'm a monster Len; a monster." she sighed, "How would you understand?"

 

"You seem to be forgetting that I am the resident crook around here!" He said with gusto. She laughed and started to play the card game her mind free of worries. On the other hand Leonard knew that their previous conversation was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I already had this written, so it does not include anything from the comments section, but I will get to work on my first prompt immediately! Well, immediately after I post this. Happy reading!

It was late, and Sara was asleep in her bed. Leonard was busy packing up the cards, they had finished just before she fell asleep. He looked at the sleeping woman with awe. She looked so peaceful. It was as if when she slept, nothing in the world bothered her, as if she was carefree. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and started to leave the room, but he paused. What if she needs me? He thought. Who am I kidding, she's Sara Lance, the most badass assassin ever. Even then, Len sat down in a chair by her bed, and stayed there until she would wake up.  
LINE BREAK  
Sara stretched, and yawned as she woke up. This was when she noticed that she was not alone in her room. Leonard was in there too. For someone who doesn't do feelings, he sure has a big heart. She thought. As if on command, Snarts eyes snapped open and quickly searched around the room to determine where he was. The eyes quickly settled on her and changed from a look of confusion to a look of something not so chilly.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
"Much better. I might even be completely over this stupid poison!" She replied.  
"Good morning Miss Lance!" the chipper AI said. "Although the worst of the poison is over, you may experience some unpleasant hallucinations or memory flashes. However, you are no longer confined to your room."  
"Wait, I was confined in here?" Sara asked. Then she turned to the man who had been taking care of her, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You never tried to leave, so I thought it was unnecessary to tell you." He replied nonchalantly. At this she rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I am going to go get ready for the day. I will see you at breakfast." She paused, "Oh and Len,” Captain Cold looked up at her, his eyes turning slushy. “Thanks for taking care of me." She said, the latter part much softer than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, but this chapter is insanely short. Happy reading!

He got to the kitchen before Sara. The whole team was there eating breakfast. Well, not Rip, their captain was never a big fan of team bonding, for it usually lead to them ganging 

up against him. Leonard sighed, he had a feeling things were going to get really messy, really fast. He grabbed a bowl of cereal for him and a bowl of oatmeal for Sara. He walked 

over to the table and grabbed the two remaining seats for them. He started to eat, but he paused when the roaring noise of the conversations around him silenced. He looked at 

the door, and realized why. Sara was standing in the doorway, and for the first time since he had met her, she looked hesitant. "Lance, you just gonna stand there and let your 

oatmeal get cold?" Snart says, glaring at each member of their team. Sara walked in, sat next to him, but she didn't eat. Instead, she spoke.

 

"I know why you all are looking at me like that. I understand you are concerned for your safety. I understand that I am a liability. I understand if you want me to leave the team." 

She grabbed her bowl and stood up. "Get back to me on that last one please." She walked out of the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Happy reading!

Leonard stood there, staring coldly at the team. He opened his mouth, ready to chew out his guilty teammates, when Gideon interrupted him.

 

“I suggest you all move your gathering to the Captain’s office. I believe Miss Lance’s remaining poison symptoms have begun.” When Gideon said this, the team looked at Leonard

with confusion, for they knew nothing of Sara’s poison in the first place. He paled and began to run to Rip’s office.

 

What Len found in the office was less than pleasant. The fearless White Canary was crouched in the corner twitching, her grasp tight upon the handle of the sharpest knife she has.

 

“Sara!” Kendra’s cry of alarm made Snart falter. He had to protect Sara from the rest of the team. He knew exactly how she felt about them, but that was not the rest of the case for

the rest of the team. Captain Cold took a step towards the frightened assassin, his hands held up. He was close- so close, but then the fabulous captain came to ruin his plans.

 

“What on Earth! I leave you unattended for twenty four hours, not even, and Gideon calls me saying there’s an emergency!” Rip looked around his office. “Sara?” Rip walked closer,

and before Snart could warn him, Rip put his hands on Sara’s arms to guide her upwards. This however, was one of his lesser ideas. Sara lashed out, yelling about some sort of

doctor. Her knife slashed through Rip’s shoulder, his arm, his face. Her face paled as his turned a gruesome shade of scarlet. They all rushed forward, running for Rip. Mick slung

the smaller man over his shoulder, and all but Sara and Leonard followed them to the Medbay. Sara turned to Len, a look of complete agony on her face.

 

“I’m back to me. Tell the team I’m sorry.” Leonard opened his mouth, asking for an explanation, but he didn’t get one. All the ice man received was a face full of blonde hair as Sara ran past him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also incredibly short, sorry. Happy reading!

After Sara had run out Leonard went after her. "Sara?" He asked as he walked into her room. There was no response, so he began look all over the ship. "Gideon? Where is Sara?" He finally asked.

 

"Miss Lance has recently departed on the jumpship. Her destination was Star City. She will reach her destination in around ten seconds." The robot replied.

 

" _ Sara _ !" He groaned to himself. "Great. Now I have to tell the team." He said with more than a hint of snarkiness in his voice. He strolled back into the kitchen, where the team was  gathered, a explained what had happened.

 

"Well maybe it's for the best?" The professor said hesitantly.

 

"How can you say that Gray?! " Jax exclaimed.

 

"Yeah! Sara's a part of this team!" Ray added.

 

"The kid is right. We gotta go get her." Mick said rest were silent, indicating that they agree with the professor.

 

"Gideon, plot a course for Star City." Snart added.

 

"Already done." Gideon replied.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry about the long break, please forgive me. Happy reading!

"We have arrived in Star City." Gideon said ever so cheerfully. However, the second she finished speaking, the team erupted into arguments.

"Where do you think Sara is?"

"Should we even look for her?"

"How long will we be here?"

"Can I go to Central City?"

"I'm getting a beer."

Although the last one wasn't a question, the situation was still chaotic. In the midst of this chaos, Leonard went to the center console and spoke. "Gideon? Where is Sara's most likely location?"

"Miss Lance is most likely located in the clock tower on Martian Street ."

"Thanks Gideon. I owe you one." The thief drawled. Only one person noticed Leonard walk off the Waverider. The person was Jax.

"Hey! Snart!" The kid yelled as he ran to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"To get Lance back. The computer told me where she would be."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. Why not." Snart's mood brightened at the kid's enthusiasm for finding Sa-the assassin.  _ No attachments, no weaknesses. _ Snart reminded himself. "Come on kid, almost there." Leonard called back to Jax. They were about to enter the clock tower but a girl with spiky, black hair stepped in front of the entrance.

"’Scuse me pixie. Step aside." Leonard said to the girl, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"No. Anyway, my name is Sin, not pixie." She returned with a bite in her tone. The name sounded familiar to Leonard, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"I think you should move, before I commit a sin!" Jax added. Snart held up his hand, signaling for Jax to calm down, and hopefully lose the ridiculous comebacks.

"I want to get into this clock tower, preferably without violence. Okay? So just step aside." Len said, adding a extra glare with the last two words.

"If you think I am gonna move for anything, then you must be stupid. And why do you think I should move? Why don't the two of you find a different way of getting up? Is it 'cause I'm a puny, little girl? Huh? Whatcha gonna do to me?" Sin taunted.

"You're wasting my time. If I had a time machine," at this Jax chuckled, "I would go back and take you out of the timeline and put you back in as a bug!" Jax replied. Snart shook his head, this kid was a lost cause.

"That was a sad, long comeback." Sin stated.

"Yeah I have to go with shorty on this one." Leonard agreed. Sin snorted in annoyance.

"You couldn’t do that. You would break time!" Sin laughed nervously, realizing that she had been made.

"Unless it is. What do you know?" Leonard asked.

"Ugh. Fine. I will take you up, but if she doesn't want you there, you leave. Deal?" Sin said.

"Peachy. It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Happy reading!

"Sara? You up here?" Jax calls.

"Wh-what do you want?!" She said back, her voice shaking. They couldn't see her, so she must have been somewhere up in the rafters.

"Sara, it's Leonard and Jax. We've come to bring you home." Len said, his voice soft.

"You want to take me home. Huh." She said drily. "A home I don't want to see, a place I don't want to be, people who don't yup. That's a home alright."

"Sara? Do you want me to get them to leave?" Sin asked gently.

"Urg. No, they can stay. At least two people on the team aren't afraid of me."

"There's something I don't think you understand. I am terrified, I mean terrified, of what you can do, but I also know that you are our friend. This means that I know you would never intentionally hurt us. Right Snart?" He said, signalling for the older man to continue.

"Sara, what he said, it's true. Just, could you come out from where you are hiding? We won't hurt you. Just come out here Canary." Len said, his voice going soft. This was all that it took. With a flip and a soft thud, the assassin known as Sara Lance landed on the floor in front of them. In three quick strides, Leonard was face to face with Sara, close enough for him to smell the cucumber shampoo she uses. "Jax, Sin, why don't you wait outside for a moment. We'll be with you shortly." Leonard said, his voice rough. Sin started to argue, but Jax dragged her backward, saying something that sounded like 'trust me'.

"What do you want Len? I'm not in the mood for games."

"If I didn't trust you, I would not have asked them to leave." He said, completely ignoring her previous question. "Do you trust me?" He asked, taking Sara's face in his hands.

"Do I trust you!? How can you trust me?!" She practically screamed, tearing away from him.

"Hey, calm down. Just answer the question." He had grabbed hold of her hands, and could feel the perspiration dripping off of them.

"Yes, of course I trust you Len. But I still don't see how-" She broke off, her voice cracking. They were back in their previous position, his hands on her face, tangled slightly in her long, golden hair. Her hands on his arms, her lower lip just barely trembling.

"Birdie, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't do this." Len said, his voice so low that she could barely hear.

"Do wha-"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

And then he was kissing her. His mouth on hers.  _ Len _ she thought  _ my Len, my crook, my team mate, my love. Oh Len _ . Her brain was short circuiting, every thought vanished from 

her mind the second their lips met. His hands were in her soft, blond locks. Her hands were on his back, feeling each muscle move as he pulled away. When they broke apart, they 

were gasping for air, feeling as if they were stranded in a desert, and their only bottle of water was taken away. In the end, he was the first to speak, "Sara-" he managed to pant, 

"will you come back with us? 'Cause if you don't you will break my damn heart."

 

"Yeah" she paused, still breathless, "but will the team be okay with that? I'm a monster." Her voice dropped. At first he didn't respond, but instead he just looked at her. Standing in 

front of the face of the clock, with light shining all around her, making her skin glow, and her hair turn to gold. This was not was what a monster looked like, this was not what a 

monster acted like.

 

"You are not a monster, I promise. Sara Lance-" He had a sharp intake of breath when her soft blue eyes met his icey ones. " _ Sara, you are beautiful _ ."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was (as of right now) the last chapter of this story. I am so grateful for all of you that have followed through with this story. All of your kind, positive reactions of you all have truly inspired me, and I could not be in a better fandom than this one. Thanks so much, and have a great day! -Shard

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not great, but hopefully with more practice I can get better. If you guys have anything you want me to write or fix about this, please say so below. Bye, have a great day!


End file.
